The New Architect
by robinfibe
Summary: After Michael decides to move to Earth to become a human being, his Good Place Neighborhood is left without an Architect. Janet decides to approaches Eleanor, offering her the position.


This is an alternate universe Fanfiction about the Good Place. It takes place during the finale episode, and thusly has spoilers for it, even though it is an AU fan fiction. I highly recommend watching the finale before consuming this fanfiction, because it makes much more sense with the context of the final episode.

Eleanor stood in the small room. Each of the glass cases contained various mundane items, car keys, a stress ball, etc. Wide windows let in torrents of sunlight. Right before her was a green door.

She had just explained to her friend Michael about how he could walk through the door and finally become a real person instead of the demonic fire squid he was now.

He clapped his hands together with glee. "I'm going to be a real person!"

"Just be sure you're ready for it." She felt her throat becoming tense, tears watering at the corners of her eyes, but she clamped down those emotions.

"I know I'm ready. Thank you so much."

Standing to the right of Eleanor was Janet. She stepped forward, taking his arm. "We'll be back." She said. "We just need to see the Doorman and fill out some paperwork." With that, they headed out, the door gently clicking close behind them.

Eleanor felt like she was going to collapse. Her composure broke as she broke out into unadulterated ugly crying. Her chest heaved as tears warbled down her cheeks. The tears tasted like nacho cheese, which was one of the great things about the Good Place.

She'd already lost so many people. This was just another straw on the camel's back. Jason had left. Tahani had left. Her boyfriend Chidi had left. Sure, she might see Michael again in years. Sure, this was for the best. Sure, she was the one who had put this plan into action. Still, the loss still hurt.

She walked to the door, willing the magic door to take her home. As the door opened, she was home.

Her home was designed in an Icelandic style, pictures of clowns on the walls and bookcases filled to the brim. She walked to her bedroom, tracing her hand over the calendar Chidi had given her before he left. She collapsed onto the bed, trying to force her brain not to think about what had just transpired.

People came to support her. Simone delivered a few books. Her old roommates brought a box of deep fried shrimp. Her mother brought margarita mix. None of them stayed for long or talked much.

The pangs of loss danced through her brain. It was hard, but eventually she was able sleep.

In the morning she heard a light tapping on the door.

"Don't come in." She muttered, placing a pillow over her ear in an attempt to muffle the sound.

"It's important."

She pretended not to hear. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"I brought food."

"Ugh. Fine." She chucked the pillow away, put on slippers, and answered the door. It was Janet.

They sat down together. Janet had brought blue berry muffins, orange juice, and bacon. Eleanor dug into the food.

"How's Michael?" She eventually asked through a mouthful of food.

Janet shifted nervously in her seat. "It's hard to tell. None of us can know what's happening on Earth. I bet he has good days, and bad days, and is just doing his best. Although I think he enjoys it, it's what he wanted."

Eleanor nodded. There was then a long pause in the conversation, only filled by the gentle clinking of silverware cutting food. "I have a feeling you didn't just come to talk about that." She finally said.

"Yes." Janet said. "Since Michael left, the Good Place needs a new Architect. We think you'd make a perfect fit."

She dropped her fork as it slammed into the coffee table, creating a noisy clattering sound. She nervously tugged at her hair. "No, no, no no.. You got to be joking. Right!?"

"Of course, you don't have to accept the position if you don't want to. Although Michael and I talked about it, and we both thought you'd be a good fit."

"I can't have the job!" Her voice cracked. "I'm just a mortal. You need an angel or a demon to run a neighborhood."

"You know that isn't true. The Good Place Council was full of angels, but they weren't the most effective at leading this neighborhood. Alternatively, Tahani has been able to run multiple successful neighborhoods. It's been proved a mortal can handle the job."

Eleanor sighed, her hands shaking, her voice on the verge of shouting. "But I'm not Tahani! She's tall, and elegant, and gorgeous. I'm just Arizonan trash. I can't take on the job."

Janet gently placed a hand on her thigh, trying to calm her down. "You don't have to take the job. Although, like I said, I believe you can do it. When we ran the experiment all those moments ago, you were able to be in charge after Michael had his mental breakdown."

"I-I just don't know."

Janet stood up, making her way to the door. "It's okay, you don't have to take the job. Just think about it." She left.


End file.
